


My Sweet and Good, Robin Hood

by snarkstark



Series: Robin Hood [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, First Meetings, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, Steve Rogers-centric, Stony - Freeform, aka the avengers - Freeform, royal tony, the merry men - Freeform, thief Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Steve Rogers, nicknamed Robin Hood, steals from the rich and distributes it amongst the needy. His favourite place to steal from? Stark Mansion. That Howard Stark was a real dick. Kind of awkward that he fell in love with his son, however.-Aka the Robin Hood AU that no-one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this into a series! Please comment if you'd be interested in that!

"C'mon, Stevie. You hit up Stark Mansion last night!" Bucky whined, the rest of his Merry Men trailing behind him, most of them nodding in agreement. "Where's your sense of adventure, Robin Hood?" The raven haired man drawled, watching Steve shoulder his plain wooden shield and pull up his hood. "Don't, Bucky. You know I hate it when you guys call me that." Steve complained in response, eliciting laughter from his so-called friends. "And anyway," He continued using his 'Robin-Hood' voice, "The Stark's are still the richest family for miles. 'Sides, they ain't gonna catch me. I'd eat my own shield before letting that Howard Stark become King, too." He grumbled, the fear that Howard Stark was actually going to take the throne was becoming stronger each and every day. 

"Alright, just go, ya moot." Bucky admitted defeat, throwing himself down next to the fire, ignoring Steve pointing out that 'moot' wasn't and never would be a word. Then, the blond disappeared into the forest, shield strapped onto his back and determination in his jaw. 

Soon enough, he came up to the walls of the mansion, which is what Howard Stark insisted on calling it. Normal people would call it a castle. Using two of Natasha's daggers (he was sure as Hell not going to be happy with him) and his muscles, he climbed the ivy left uncut at the very back on the castle, scaling the wall until he was able to slide down the other side. He could see guards by the gates, big and ugly as usual. It was his least favourites on duty as well, Brock and some pretentious twat who insisted he was called 'Red Skull'. Still, last time he'd try to complain about that to the Merry Men, they'd simply pointed out the whole Robin Hood thing, as if he'd wanted the damn nickname in the first place! 

He noticed a window open - rich people never seemed to learn - so he snuck towards it stealthily. There was no light on inside, so he climbed in and dropped to the other side with a very quiet tap as his leather boots hit the stone. Everything was going smoothly until he turned around and saw a raven haired boy staring at him in shock, eyes wide with fear. He couldn't have been more than nineteen, to Steve's twenty-three years, so he knew he would feel guilty about hurting him. "Listen, kid, why don't we just -" He began, deciding to just talk his way out of it, the guy was going to attack him. 

He was wrong. 

With a battle cry, the boy suddenly grabbed a golden goblet and launched it at Steve's head with full force. The thief only just about managed to dodge it. "Hey!" He cried, but the onslaught continued as the other projected everything within reach towards his face and body. He was winded when another goblet hit the side of his head, and while he was still stunned, the boy raced across the room and grabbed something from under his bed. Trying to focus in the dark, it looked like some kind of metal glove. The little five-foot-something barrelled towards him with another shout and smacked him right across the face. Pain, like he hadn't experienced in a while, exploded there, and Steve fell backwards, pushed all the way when the boy followed him. 

Finally regaining his sense, Steve flipped them over, pinning the smaller flat on his back while he squirmed and fidgeted. One hand pinned his wrists together, the metal hard under his hand, and the other clamped over his mouth so that he couldn't scream. Before he could try to explain himself (maybe just saying, 'Oops, wrong window' might work?) there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. "Prince Anthony, is everything alright in there?" A cool, posh voice asked. Oh, shit. Double shit. Prince? Steve didn't really have a choice but to whisper, "Please don't, Tony. I can explain myself. I swear." He begged, removing his hand. 

Steve was close enough to feel the boy's frantic heartbeat, see his wide pupils, dilated in fear. He could see him swallow, and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he was about to be busted by a kid. "N-nothing, Jarvis! I'm just inventing like usual, burnt myself is all!" The brunet below him called out, his voice slightly hesitant but otherwise convincing. There was an affirmation called back, and then footsteps retreating from the doorway. 

The blond immediately rolled off the other and stared at him, stunned. "Thank you." He breathed, "Thank you, Tony."  
"Tony? My name is Anthony." The Prince snorted, "And you better have an explanation that I like." He added dangerously, flexing his fingers in the metal glove. Steve's eyes flickered to it, mesmerised by the flexibility compared to a usual steel gauntlet. "You built that, didn't you?  
"Don't try and change the subject, you've got thirty seconds." Damn, this kid was smart. Steve sighed. He needed a plan, and he needed one fast. Something crazy.... Something like the truth? 

"You ever really go outside the castle, my Prince?" Tony wrinkled his nose which was pretty cute, "Don't call me that. And yes, a lot." He answered defiantly.  
"So you see how poor the people are?" Tony's face fell.  
"Yeah. You won't believe me, but again and again, I request an audience with my Father. I ask him how he can sit there and watch people starving, children with nothing. He dismisses me. I'm working on something. Anything that can help." He gestured around the room and Steve looked properly for the first time. It reminded him of a Black Smith's but a hundred times more advanced. 

Even just looking around, he could spot pieces of armour, a bow and arrow that was so beautiful it would make Clint weep, daggers and swords, and chainmail. It was breathtaking, and that was only on the first glance. Steve forced himself to look away, even though he was reluctant to do so. "Well, that's why I'm here. I'm trying to get money to those people. And I greatly apologise for coming in here to steal your things, but I believe it was a necessary evil." Steve finished, setting his jaw. The Prince crossed his legs, tilting his head to the side slightly. "You're Robin Hood." He stated, and Steve swallowed. He knew that his wanted posters were all over Nottingham.  
"I hate that name. It's Steve. My name is Steve." The blond answered, scowling at him. He'd curse Clint and Natasha to the end of time for starting that stupid joke.  
"Aw, haven't you heard the songs?"  
"The... songs?"

Tony looked absolutely delighted to be the one to deliver this news, his safety apparently forgotten in the light of teasing the stranger.  
"Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen  
Robin Hood, Robin Hood, with his band of men  
Feared by the bad, loved by the good  
Robin Hood, Robin Hood, Robin Hood." He sang, and Steve watched transfixed; he was more focused on realising how gorgeous Tony and his voice was than the song itself, but the boy didn't need to know that anyway. 

"Please tell me people don't actually sing that."  
"All the kids do."  
"But you happen to know all the words?"  
"And you happen to be breaking into my castle?"  
"Truce." Steve laughed and Tony's face lit up in a grin. 

"Y'know, he poked Steve in the chest gently, "You're not so bad for a thief." He teased him, but there was a small note of sincerity in his voice, and Steve sensed his hesitation.  
"And you're not so stuck-up for a Prince." He teased back, his voice low. Tony leant close for a second before he blushed and jerked back. 

"You should go." The brunet said, leaving Steve feeling oddly disappointed.  
"Right," Steve replied, knowing full well he'd still find a different window and break through there instead. As if reading his mind, Tony crossed his room and rifled through one of the closets until he found a leather bag of gold. He tossed it to Steve. "You'll get caught if you go in a different way, Howard's put everything on high alert since you stole something last time." The Prince explained, and Steve watched him, stunned. The boy raised an eyebrow and made a shooing motion, so Robin Hood got to his feet and crossed to the window. As he was climbing out, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned his head. Tony was looking at him hesitantly. "If you come back... Come through this way. It'll be safe." He promised. 

"Thank you. Goodnight, Tony." Steve nodded solemnly, wishing that for all his bravery, he had the guts to take the Prince's hand and kiss it. Anthony shook his head at the nickname and nodded back. "Goodnight, Robin Hood."

His Merry Men wasted no time in teasing him relentlessly when he returned to camp that night with a bag full of gold and a story about how beautiful and kind the Prince was. Bucky shook his head and took a bite of the shitty meal that Thor had scrapped together. Most of their food went to the people in Nottingham who needed it, so Steve was well adjusted to food that tasted like dirt. "You're going back, aren't you?" He asked with his mouthful, rolling his eyes. 

"I'll give it two days."

A chorus of groans was the reaction to his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to make this into a series, so please tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are my life-blood. :)


End file.
